A method of manufacturing a bumper beam is known from Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2000-515828 in which thermoplastic resin containing no fiber and thermoplastic resin containing continuous fibers are laid one over the other and press-molded in a press die to manufacture a bumper beam having a two-layered structure composed of a resin layer and a continuous fiber reinforced polymer layer.
Meanwhile, the existing method has the following problem. Specifically, cut end parts of continuous fibers contained in the continuous fiber reinforced polymer layer sometimes stick out from the edges of the product as flash, and this flash might come in contact with the hands of an operator and degrade workability or might degrade the appearance of the product. For this reason, trimming where the edges of the product, at which continuous fibers stick out as flash, are cut into a smooth shape is needed after the product is press-molded, which causes a cost increase due to an increase in processing man-hours.